


A Miracle Worker

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Relationships, Bodhi Rook Defense Squad, Gen, Heart Eyes Emojis, Ktavnukkah 5777, but LET ME LIVE OK, except kaytoo i guess, listen i know there's no real canonical basis for captioning pictures with heart eyes emojis, since his canon treatment is BS let him save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: While recovering from his injuries, Finn learns about how the Death Star plans were stolen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _miracles_.

Finn had heard about the Death Star. It was mentioned in passing on Starkiller Base as one of the Empire’s greatest tragedies. A highly powerful superweapon with the ability to destroy a planet, but with a fatal flaw that nobody had noticed until it was too late. Finn had been on sanitation detail when he’d heard about it. A passing stormtrooper had expressed the fear that Starkiller Base was going to be another Death Star. His friend had assured him that it wouldn’t be, that it was bigger and more powerful, and that nobody in the Resistance could possibly know about the thermal oscillator in Precinct 47.

Finn had heard the comparison again after joining the Resistance. In a meeting, Major Ematt had called Starkiller Base another Death Star. Poe had disagreed, but the only difference Solo had found between the weapons had been their size. After the destruction of Starkiller Base, Finn was curious. Just how similar had the Death Star been?

As he recovered from his injuries, Finn looked for answers. At his request, Doctor Kalonia provided him a datapad with the flight logs of a Rebellion captain who had taken part in the mission to steal the Death Star plans. Sinking into a cushioned chair in the medbay, Finn began to read.

He spent the whole day reading the flight logs, and as he read, he came to know the team that called themselves Rogue One. He learned about Cassian Andor, the captain who had fought for the Rebellion since he was six years old; K-2SO, the snarky reprogrammed Imperial security droid; Jyn Erso, the daughter of the Death Star’s architect, who redeemed her father in the Alliance’s eyes by exposing the weakness he’d placed in the heart of the weapon; Chirrut Îmwe, a Guardian of the Whills who believed strongly in the Force and often did reckless things; Baze Malbus, another Guardian, who went wherever Chirrut did, shaking his head and doing damage control; and Bodhi Rook, an Imperial cargo pilot who defected to join the Rebellion and ultimately saved everybody’s lives.

Of the entire team, Bodhi was the one who captured Finn’s attention. Especially toward the end of the log. Apparently, during the mission to Scarif, during which the Death Star plans were stolen, Bodhi had led a diversion effort to allow Cassian and Jyn to steal the plans and send them to the Rebel fleet. And then, after the plans were sent, Bodhi had seen the Death Star on the planet’s horizon and evacuated as many people as he could from the planet’s surface. Cassian described this as a miracle. He had been on the beach, thinking he was about to die, when Bodhi appeared to save him. The log ended with a heart eyes emoji captioned photo of Bodhi receiving a medal of valor. Finn studied the image, wondering if one day, he too could be a miracle worker.


End file.
